EL REGRESO DE LA RUBIA
by temari-vc
Summary: Shikamaru/Temari un esperado reencuentro… un pequeño relato dedicado a esta gran pareja, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

EL REGRESO DE LA RUBIA

Como era posible que luego de tanto tiempo no pudiese sacársela de la cabeza, suspiro perezosamente mientras metió sus manos a los bolsillos, hacia ya mucho que la vio por última vez pero su sonrisa no se apartaba de su cabeza.

Camino hasta la plaza principal de Konoha, en aquel lugar se encontraría con sus amigos, tal vez habría sido mejor declararse enfermo y simplemente no asistir a aquella reunión, de todas maneras no era algo oficial tan solo una simple reunión de amigos, un nuevo suspiro se apodero de sus labios.

Se paro en secó de verdad no tenia ni la menor gana de asistir a esa reunión. Giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a devolverse, pero era demasiado tarde, hay estaba Naruto interrumpiendo su retirada.

Arrastrado por el rubio se vio obligado a asistir a la problemática reunión de amigos, fueron al local de siempre, conversaron de lo mismo, hicieron las mismas bromas de siempre y se rieron como todas las ocasiones anterior.

El moreno, solo se llevo un trago de sake a la boca, y miro por la ventana, la gente pasaba por las calles, sus amigos reían, Shikamaru suspiro por décima vez en la tarde.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, mucho tiempo para el joven ninja, y no entendía por que razón su mente se empeñaba en traerla, una y otra vez hasta su cabeza.

Un nuevo bazo se vació en su garganta, no era que fueran grandes amigos, no era que hallan tenido una gran relación, fue solo una noche y no paso nada mas a parte de besos, caricias y eso ya ase mucho, no era que todos supieran de aquello, mas bien nadie sabia de eso, era un secreto de dos; tampoco era que tuvieron una apasionada despedida, mas bien fue un tímido hasta pronto.

Que idiota… si tan solo se hubiese reprimido como tantas otras veces, no estaría divagando en este momento, un nuevo suspiro una nueva copa a su garganta y el genio se levanto de la mesa.

"Nos vemos" fue toda la despedida.

Y tambaleante se apresto a ir hasta su casa.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, algunos lo miraban, otros no prestaban atención, solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, si tenia suerte esta noche volvería a soñar con ella.

Un tras pie, un desequilibrio y un ninja fue a dar al suelo… de bruces maldijo su suerte y golpeo con fuerza la tierra.

Una mano se extendió frente a el y una sonrisa burlona lo llevo hasta las nubes en un segundo, pero callo de ellas tan rápido como subió, si ella estuviera en konoha el lo sabría, no por nada era su guía cuando ella estaba en Konoha.

Se golpeo mentalmente, pero que idiota, ahora hasta alucinaba con ella, eso estaba mal… muy mal. Pero la alucinación era tan real que hasta podía sentí su aroma invadiendo su alrededor.

Levanto su rostro levemente, para ver unas sandalias que se erguían orgullosas, unas pierna muy bien contorneadas, esa elegante Jukata negra que cubría sus cuerpo, el inconfundible obi rojo que delineaba su cintura, y si… hay estaba… esa era la sonrisa que lo descoloco hace ya tantos años.

Tomo su mano casi con miedo a que aquella alucinación se esfumara, y lentamente se incorporo repasando en su mente cada centímetro de ella.

"Que ases aquí" dijo, y casi en acto de magia los grados de alcohol que había en su cuerpo se evaporaron.

Ella no respondió solo se rió sonoramente, acorto las distancias que los separaban y luego dijo en el oído del estratega:

"Vine a darme un baño, sabes quien puede prestarme uno para refrescarme" dijo la rubia, serrándole el ojo.

A la distancia, un grupo de ninjas miraban sin decir nada, veían como él hasta ase poco deprimido Shikamaru, ahora se encontraba devorando los labios de una chica rubia.

"Esa oposición no sale en el Icha Icha" dijo naruto inclinando levemente su cabeza, mientras Hinata asentía con su rostro sonrojado.

Una gran sorpresa se llevo el grupo cuando la pareja se separo para tomar aire.

"TEMARI" se sintió a coro.

"Me ciento observada, por que no nos vamos" dijo la rubia contra los labios moreno.

A desgano el estratega bajo a la rubia para luego tomarla de la mano y encaminarse, entre besos y caricias hasta la casa del genio.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente, los zapatos quedaron olvidados en algún lugar cercano a la puerta, el abanico tirado en medio del pasillo, al lado de la chaqueta del estratega,

Una pequeña mesita que estorbo el camino hizo que ambos llegaran al suelo, rieron sonoramente con sus labios aun unidos, menos mal que la rubia callo encina del moreno, si no…

Ella se sentó sobre el cuerpo de el, mientras comenzó a desatar el obi que sostenía su yukata, comenzó a levantar la malla de él, acariciando, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro, desde su abdomen, hasta su cuello, subió lentamente para terminar sacándole la ramera, se dirigí al costado de su cara, mordió su lóbulo y jalo delicadamente de la argolla que pendía de él.

Un escalofrío, recorrió su cuerpo y un calor que se genero desde sus entrañas amenazaba con quemar su piel, su visión se nublo por momentos, y su miembro tomo una posición erecta.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa, dejo resbalar la yukata para luego tirarla a un lado, quedando solo en ropa interior, movió su cuerpo dejando que sus sexos rozaran de manera exquisita.

Un gran placer, recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Gotas de sudor los recorrían por completo, gemidos inundaban la habitación, una extraña humedad se apodero de sus sexos.

"Para mujer que no soy de hierro" salio casi en un suspiro y entre jadeos el moreno.

Una sonrisa, una distracción, un movimiento ágil y ahora era rubia la que reposaba en el suelo, el brasier no fue obstáculo, con un simple movimiento este abandono su cuerpo, quedando en algún rincón olvidado.

Un momento de paz se tomaron, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, el vapor que desprendían sus cuerpos, habían inundado de lujuria la casa, aun cuando hubiesen querido detenerse, el afrodisíaco olor que los rodeaba no los habría dejado.

El genio se acerco lentamente, dándole un beso casto, que lentamente se que tornando mas apasionado, sus manos delineaban el torso de la rubia, deteniéndose en sus firmes pechos.

Mientras la besaba jugo con sus pezones jalándolos suavemente solo para que tomasen forma. Bajo lentamente saboreado cada centímetro de piel expuesta, la rubia tenía su rostro sonrojado y sus músculos amenazaban con tensarse en cualquier momento.

Cuando la lengua del estratega toco sus pezones sintió una corriente cruzar su cuerpo, una sensación indescriptible sintió al momento que sintió la boca succionar el uno de sus pezones, mientras suaves masajes se encargaban del seno expuesto.

Cosquillas recorrían su cuerpo… una sensación de indescriptible de calor que nacía en sus entrañas y junto con el su cuerpo se tenso por completo, dando paso a una exquisita sensación que nació en sus pies y termino en su cabeza.

No quería, nunca lo había hecho, pero se descubrí a si misma entre gemidos diciendo a voz en cuello el nombre de Shikamaru.

Este se sintió en el cielo al sentir su nombre entre los labios de aquella orgullosa mujer, pero la mujer mas fría que conocía, se había convertido en arcilla en sus manos, después de todo no era tan inalcanzable como creyó, después de todo para ella tampoco había sido una aventura de una sola noche.

El estratega se había sentado a los pies de la chica, mirándola desde esa posición, la majestuosidad de la mujer que estaba con el…

Su cuerpo sudoroso, sus senos que bailaban al son de su agitada respiración, su bronceada piel, todo a su disposición.

Sus divagaciones quedaron en el aire al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre lo suyos, era claro que ella no quería ese momento de paz, quería seguir.

Bajo los pantalones les moreno que aun tenia puestos, tomo su erecto miembro entre sus manos, lo lamió un par de beses antes de introducirlo por completo en su boca.

Su calido aliento, acariciaba energética cada parte de sus genitales, logrando que el genio temblara en su lugar, sus piernas fallaron y tubo que apoyarse en sus brazos para no caer de espaldas.

Su mirada se nublo, el placer que sentía era tal que no puedo controlase mas y se corrió en la boca de la rubia, la que trago hasta la ultima gota del liquido que desprendió aquel miembro.

Cuando recupero el control sobre su propio cuerpo, abrazo a la mujer, llevándola suavemente hasta la cama.

Entre besos y caricias, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, podía sentir la agitada respiración de ella en su cuello, a los momento introdujo un segundo dedo y un tercero, los movió suavemente, y aumento la velocidad del movimiento a medida que el cuerpo de ella los iba requiriendo.

La humedad de ella fue aumentando, sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse, su respiración se agito mas, sus godeos eran mucho mas sonoros, el orgasmo se hizo presente, entre jadeos y caricias. Ella ya estaba lista.

Bajó lo suficiente para que su miembro quedara en la entrada de la rubia, acariciando sus senos y besando sus labios introdujo su erecto miembro en la intimidad de la chica.

La sensación fue muy distinta, la espalda de ella se arqueo violentamente, la gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, solo jadeos salían de su boca.

El genio salía y entraba de ella lentamente, casi con pereza, la beso violentamente antes de aumentar su velocidad. Al son de las caderas de la rubia.

El cuerpo de la rubia se tenso por completo sintiendo un gran placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus paredes se contrajeron, apretando deliciosamente el miembro del moreno. Pero se negó a detenerse.

Aumentando la velocidad consiguió un segundo orgasmo, y luego un tercero.

Envistió dos beses mas de manera violenta antes de dejarse caer sobre y dentro del cuerpo de la rubia.

Tubo que esperar un par de minutos, que sus respiraciones se normalizaran antes de salir de ella.

Se acomodo agotado a su lado la atrajo hasta su cuerpo acunándola en su pecho, y abrazándola fuerte casi con miedo al momento en que Temari dijera que tenia que partir a su villa.

Pero aquello no ocurrió, no al menos esa noche, el moreno solo puedo sentir la pausada respiración de la rubia placidamente dormida su lado, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para el estratega, que no pego un solo ojo en toda la noche, grabando en su cerebro cada rincón da la rubia.

Cuando la sintió moverse en sus brazos, su corazón se estremeció, no quería dejarla ir, no la dejaría ir, no cuando sus vidas se habían unido de tal manera.

Se negó a soltarla, la rubia sonrió en el pecho del moreno, lo beso calidamente, sentía la prisión de sus brazos a su alrededor, pero tampoco quería salir de hay.

"Buenos días, bebe llorón" le dijo la rubia sin separar sus labios de los del moreno.

"Buenos días mujer problemática" le dijo el, sin soltarla.

La rubia tampoco hizo el menor esfuerzo por salir de los brazos del moreno, todo lo contrario, lo abraso con la misma intensidad con la que el lo hacia.

"Tengo que ir con la Hokage" dijo luego de un rato, suspiro lo miro a los ojos y luego le dijo "después tengo que…" esa ultima frase fue interrumpida por el moreno.

"Ni lo sueñes… no te dejare ir, no dejare que te vallas" le dijo muy serio

"¿Sabes?, luego de mucho convencía Gaara que después de tantas guerras e invasiones teníamos que tener una alianza mas estrecha con Konoha, y por eso abriremos una sede diplomática aquí, y adivina quien estará a cargo" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El genio la beso, luego la estrecho mas contra su pecho, "Señorita Embajadora, ¿quiere que la acompañe en su recorrido por Konoha?" le dijo

"Por supuesto caballero, pero luego que nos bañemos… ¿Me acompañas…?"

Si la vida para el estratega de Konoha se hizo menos rutinaria y aburrida luego que la sede diplomática de la Arena en Konoha, abrió sus puertas, esa tarde.


	2. Chapter 2 amiga

una nueva historia  
espero que les guste

AMIGA

Aquello estaba mal, ella lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro, no era ese el sentimiento que se había imaginado tener por la persona con la que iba compartir el resto de tu vida.

-No es un mal hombre- dijo Matzuri.

-¿Si es lo que tu quieres?- medio opino Kankuro

-Ten cuidado- fue la opinión de Gaara.

Pero la opinión que mas le sobresalto llego de la persona que monos se lo esperaba.

-No es para ti Temari- fueron las palabras de su Sensei Baki.

Si cuando aquel chico la beso se sintió muy bien, pero no era de ese sentimiento que te ase sentir mariposas en el estomago era mas bien el hecho de sentirte querida, deseada y apreciada por alguien, era alguien que no la miraba por ser hermana de… o hija de…, la veía a ella.

Sus ojos eran de lujuria, y ella lo tenía muy claro, no por nada había vivido toda su vida rodeada de hombres.

Lo único que aquel Ninja pretendía de ella era eso, era su cuerpo, pero era más de lo que alguien se había acercado a ella.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados, un amigo de ella que compartía trabajo en la oficina de su hermano, un chico no muy atractivo pero, muy inteligente, con el podía conversar y sentirse muy bien pero no sabia que era lo que aquel chico pensaba de ella y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo como amigo, si ni ella sabia lo que sentí por el.

Pero había alguien mas, había una persona que le hacia remecer el alma, que tenia la capacidad de hacer que toda su vida se viera de manera hermosa tan solo con su presencia, hacia que su alma se alegrara, aquel era el hombre con el que soñaba, el era la persona con la que se podía ver compartiendo el resto de su días.

Como toda en la vida de la rubia, todo tenía un pero, a esa persona no la veía casi nunca, solo en momentos cortos cuando ella viajaba a su villa, momentos en los cuales las conversaciones giraban en torno al trabajo.

La amistad de ambos se había convertido en algo muy lindo a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, pero todo el tiempo que pasaban separados… hacia que ella pensara que eso era imposible, ella estaba segura que el tenia ya a otra persona.

El no se dijo, ella no lo pregunto, prefería no saberlo, era mejor así, era mejor de esa manera.

La sonrisa en los labios de ella cuando se pronunciaba su nombre, el calor en sus manos cuando lo abrazaba, la paz en su alma cuando sentía sus manos cercas de las suyas, eso era lo que esperaba, eso hacia que cada día tuviera sentido, que cada batalla fuera mas importante.

Desde el momento en el que la rubia comenzó a salir con aquel Ninja, alto robusto, de pelo corto y sonrisa misteriosa, ella nunca estuvo a solas con el, consiente o inconscientemente, siempre estaba su mejor amiga con ella, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y lo tenia muy presente.

La pelirroja era su cable a tierra, la única dentro la villa a que Temari le decía amiga, de hecho era una de las pocas personas con las que combatía, que la conocía bien, sin ella a su lado se sentía completamente aislada del mundo y de la gente.

Las cantaletas diarias las recorrían su mente, entrena… solía decirle, no eres la kunoichi mas fuerte dedícate… no mezcles trabajo con placer, yo te ayudo pero concéntrate.

Por más que ella reclamo, la reto, le hablo, le dijo, le advirtió, su amiga no entendió y en una misión ase dos días fue alcanzada con una lluvia de Kunai.

Su muerte fue inmediata y parte del alma de Temari se perdió con su amiga, en aquel momento solo podía recordar con tristeza el momento en el cual su hermano reunió a la familia directa y a ella en la oficina para darles la mala noticia, recordaba el sollozo de su madre, luego la mano de su hermano que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Es una tonta, cuanto le dije que entrenara, que se concentrara, pero no me hizo caso- dijo la rubia sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, a ella no le habría gustado eso.

En este momento, cuando todo el mundo se retiraba de la lapida de su amiga y ella se dedicaba a inclinarse a darle flores, podía sentir la mano del chico con el que estaba saliendo recorrer toda su espalda.

Cerro sus ojos y entre la pena de pender a su amiga, y la culpa que sentía por no haberla podido acompañar a esa misión, sus pensamiento volaban diciendo, esto es normal, es normal que el este aquí.

La culpa se incrementaba a medida que la culpaba por haberla dejado sola.

Se levanto lentamente sintiendo como el chico la abrasaba por la espalda, haciendo que su sexo rozara con su espalda.

-Vamos Temari- sintió la voz de su hermano Gaara que la llamaba.

Un alivio sintió su cuerpo y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, al encuentro de sus dos hermanos que la esperaban.

Una, dos semanas pasaron, y Temari se refugio en su trabajo, llegando temprano en la mañana y saliendo muy tarde en las noches, sin animo, sin ganas.

Se sentía egoísta al pensar que la había dejado sola y ahora lo único que hacia era evitar a su novio, no quería estar a solas con el, pero no podía evitarlo toda la vida y eso lo tenia muy presente.

-Temari quiero que vallas a Konoha, lleves estos documento a Hokage y esperes respuesta- dijo su hermano –si quieres puedes llevar a Ikki si quieres contigo-

No lo llevaría aquel era un viaje que pretendía hacer sola, la excusa era buena para alejarse de el y descubrir de una buena vez si se quedaría con el, o mejor sola…

El viaje lo realizo lento, sin ninguna prisa, camino recordado todos los pequeños detalles que a su amiga le gustaban y que ella apreciar a apreciar.

Al divisar la frontera con el país del fuego una llovizna muy fina rodeaba todo el bosque, la rubia sonrío.

-¿sabes?, no me gusta la lluvia, te deja muy mojada y te ase tener frío, pero las lloviznas suaves de los bosques son distintas, te refrescan, humedecen el ambiente y limpian el espíritu- le dijo una vez su amiga. Tal vez ella no la había dejado sola y la guiaba por el camino que estaba tomando.

Sus coletas resbalaron de su cabello, y sus pelos ondulados formaron unos grandes resortes que enmarcaron su rostro, su ropa tenía pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por doquier y el olor a tierra mojada impregnaba el bosque.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara, a medida que avanzaba, si tenia suerte el estaría en Konoha y podría verlo aun que sea por un rato.

Camino con calma los alrededores de la ciudad, hasta estar a unos cuantos metros del gran portón.

Podía ver como los grupos de ninjas de la Konoha entraban a la villa, dos grupos se pararon al verla y la rubia se encaminaba a saludarlos y entrar junto con ellos a la villa, se saludaron cordila mete, atravesaron el portón y su mundo se detuvo.

Hay esta como siempre esperándola a la entrada de la villa, los ruidos se convivieron en un susurro, todo dejo tener importancia, una suave brisa calida recorrió su cuerpo casi empujándola.

Todos los que estaban en ese momento en el portón notaron como la kunoichi de Suna se alejo de ellos, con la decisión firme en cada paso que daba.

Haría lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, actuar y dejarse de estupideces, así no era ella, ese había sido lo ultimo que le dijo su amigo antes de irse en aquella misión.

Shikamaru alcanzo a sonreír cuando se vio súbitamente paralizado, de sorpresa, la rubia lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un gran beso.

Unos momentos se tomo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, lejos de lo que ella esperaba, el moreno la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y por la nuca con el otro.

Ella podía sentir la lengua del chico jugar en su boca, y un sentimiento calido recorrió su cuerpo.

Ese era el sentimiento que quería para ella. Esa sensación de paz, de calma, de entrega.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con sus profundos ojos oscuros que la miraban con ternura.

-¿Como estas mujer?- le dijo el moreno, con entono de preocupación.

-Ahora estoy bien- le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y recostándose en su pecho.

Un viento húmedo calido los rodeo, mientras se encaminaron por las calles de Konoha hacia el hostal donde se hospedaría.

En la entrada todos aun miraban con incredulidad en dirección hacia donde se había perdido la pareja.

Unos minutos después se podía escuchar los a Naruto rezongar que por que el tenia que llevar las cosas de Temari. Pero nadie lo escucho.

La puerta de la habitación se cerro brusco, la rubia ya no quería perder tiempo era mucho ya el desperdiciado.

Sin miramiento tiro a su compañero a la cama, se sentó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

Introdujo sus manos en el pelo moreno soltándolo de su coleta, lentamente le saco la chaqueta, mientras le seguía besando, le hizo levantar los brazos para no tener obstáculos al sacarle la camisa.

La rubia sonrío, se acerco tomo el labio inferior del chico y lo jalo con suavidad, aquel era ensueño que se le presentaba casi todas las noches y no pudo evitar cumplir su deseo.

Bajo por el pecho masculino besando a cada centímetro, por momento Shikamaru sentía un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, su vista se nublaba a momentos, al sentir las manso de la rubia recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuanto había deseado esto, sentir a la rubia mas problemática de todas rozando su cuerpo, poder acariciarla y besarla, pero sus esperazas se había esfumado cuando Naruto le dijo que la herma del Kasekage se encontraba de novia con un choco alto y fornido.

Sus pensamientos volaron al momento en que la rubia llego a Konoha de improviso y lo acompaño a dejarle flores a la tumba de su Sensei, -Disculpa por no Haver podido estar con tigo- fueron sus palabras cuando prendió un incienso en honor al caído.

La noticia del compromiso de la chica fue confirmada por la Hokage y para el moreno la había perdido, si bien nunca fue suya, en sus sueños si lo había sido.

Maldijo a Akatsuki, maldijo a Oroshimaru y a Sasuke, maldijo al mundo y sus alrededores por no haber podido tener el tiempo necesario y la valentía para decirle lo que todos ya sabían.

Pero eso ya había pasado, hay estaba… hay la tenia… que importaba nada si podía ver sus pechos danzando sobre el, si podía sentir su calido aliento, ya no importaba nada, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la quitara.

Sus ropas había quedado tiradas en la habitación, el moreno la abrazo y la beso como siempre había querido, rodó por la cama para quedar sobre ella.

La beso por todo el cuerpo, la acaricio lamió sus senos, la miro por momentos, una ventana se abrió y una ráfaga de viento calido los rozo.

La rubia sonrió, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración entrecortada, gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo, y sus manos acariciando su sexo, no podía habar nada mas bello en este mundo.

-¿estar segura?- le pregunto.

Ella solo asintió trago saliva y cerro los ojos. El gesto el chico lo entendió, acerco su boca a la de ella y la beso con pasión.

Froto su erecto sexo contra el de ella, provocando una gran humedad, miro de reojo sus manos que se había detenido de acariciar su cuerpo y agarraban con fuerza las sabanas.

No lo prolongaría mas, no podía prolongarlo mas, entro en el cuerpo de la chica de un solo movimiento. Y se detuvo.

Un grito ahogado la espalda de la rubia se había arqueado como un gato, podía sentir como su interior se dilataba lentamente.

Un hilo de sangre recorrió su entrada, al tiempo que ella comenzó mover sus caderas, señal para el Chico que el dolor estaba pasando.

El movimiento al principio fue suave, al sentir que el entraba y salía de ella le comenzó a provocar un placer que recorría todo su cuerpo

-mas rápido- exigió entre Gades y el obedeció sumiso.

La rubia jadeaba y de arqueaba y lo arañaba como felino, presa del orgasmo que sintió. Lo tomo del pelo y lo atrajo hacia si besándolo con gran pasión.

Ahogo un nuevo gemido en los labios del moreno cuando sintió una nueva contracción en su interior.

Un calor indescriptible sintió florecer desde su interior, por unos segundos su respiración paro y su vista se desenfoco, todos sus músculos se contrajeron provocando que el moreno explanara en su interior.

Tres envestidas con fuerza y cayo rendido sobre y dentro de ella. –esto es mejor que mis sueños- susurro

En algún momento el sol se oculto, pero eso que importaba, al menos a ellos no, solo durmieron acurrucados uno al lado del otro, abrazados, deseando que aquello no pasara. Que el día no llegara.

Al abrir los ojos la chica estaba mirándole techo pensativo, con un semblante de preocupación, Shikamaru la abraso u acaricio su espalda con ternura.

-Lo arreglaremos- dijo al aire atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

-la distancia, la familia, el trabajo, Todo lo arreglaremos, no te dejare sola, no te separaras de mi lado- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella solo asintió y lo beso, y luego se durmió nuevamente en sus brazos.

Y fue así, aguantaron los sermones y las clases de sexo de Yoshino y su marido, luego los retos de la Hokage por haberse perdido sin avisarle a nadie, las advertencias de Gaara y Kankuro, el tiempo la distancia, su ex novio, todo…

El nunca la dejo, ella nunca se arrepintió y un año después en medio se su boda una suave llovizna callo, la rubia lloro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pensando que a su amiga le habría gustado estar hay.

Pero de alguna manera ella sise presento.


End file.
